Our Memories: Eternal Moments
by Rahar Moonfire
Summary: A collections of memories from the Tsubasa gang's travels, or just random moents. Mostly KuroFai, but will contain other pairings as well. Bad at summeries. Just read please. Rated T to be safe.
1. The Right Blood

**A/N:** So, yeah. I've been thinking about doing this for a while, but... Well, life kicked in. I'm currently in the middle of summer school at my local college, stressing about moving to an out-of-state college in the fall, studying for a Psycholody final (and losing my mind while doing so *pun*), stressing over my writer's block, and needing to write yaoi. So, here's the first installment of my KuroFai oneshot collection.

**FYI:** These occur in different worlds/times in the series, or out of the series (think, undocumented worlds). Or they could just be random moments. They won't all be KuroFai. Some may involve other pairings, but I promise to warn you before hand so you know what you're getting into. ;)

**Warnings:** some blood-play, violence, and a bit of fluff.

**Disclaimer: **Listen up, people cuz I'm only sayin' this once. *takes deep breath* I do not own anything/anyone related to TRC or CLAMP in any way. I **DO **own Saer, though. Those who've read or are reading my fic _Our First Breath of Life_ will recognize him. *grabs him and holds him tightly while giving y'll the evil eye* No steely. ;)

Anywho...

**World Details:** Undocumented world, post Post Nihon but pre-Clow (yes, I know there wasn't a world between those 2, but humor me).

Now, Enjoy. ;)

**The Right Blood**

Fai sagged against the wall, too weak to move.

"What's this? No more fight in you?" the hunter taunted. He strode close to Fai's sprawled form and knelt down before his prey.

A little closer. Just a little closer.

"You sure put up a fight. I'm impressed. You truly are an interesting vampire. Not once did you try to bite me." He leaned forward.

_Now._ The thought came calmly, matter-of-factly. Fai gathered his strength and struck. His fangs sank into the hunter's soft throat. His warm lifeblood pulsed out into Fai's mouth. It tasted wrong. He leaned on the hunter's body for support but the man's body gave way beneath them and they fell sideways onto the damp earth. Fai lay on top of the hunter still drinking, he could hardly bring himself to stop, even though it didn't taste right.

"Fai!"

Fai froze and awareness returned. He saw the hunter staring at him and he realized what he had just done. He clapped a hand over his mouth and fell back breathing hard as the horror of what he'd just done struck him full hard. His throat burned, and his body was freezing. He shivered.

"Fai!"

A calloused hand roughly spun him around shook him back to reality. It was Kurogane. "Hey, you alright? Oi! Fai!"

"…Kurgy…" Fai whispered. "I…I'm sorry, I…I dran-"

Kurogane's eyes hardened and he pressed Fai's head to his neck. "Take what you need. And hurry, the others are already waiting."

Fai drank gratefully. This blood tasted right. He felt soothed as Kurgy's strong hands held him protectively. He barely heard the exchange between Kurgy and the hunter through his need to satisfy. His eyelids were heavy and it was becoming harder and harder to keep them open.

"You'd give a vampire your own blood freely?" the hunter demanded as he rose.

Kurogane harrumphed. "I made him like this to keep him from dying. He can only drink my blood."

"He drank my blood!" the hunter reminded the warrior.

"Yeah, but he stopped. You could tell it was more of a last defense. A distraction. If you couldn't tell how much it hurt him to do that, you're a pathetic hunter."

The hunter stood motionless as the warrior rose with the unconscious vampire cradled protectively in his arms. The vampire's expression was strained, as if he was in pain.

"Now if you'll excuse us," the warrior words jerked the hunter back to reality. Still carrying the vampire in his arms the warrior turned his back to the hunter and walked away.

"Wait," the hunter called. The warrior stopped. "What's your name?"

"What's yours?" was the response.

"Sear. Ranger Sear of the country of Terra in the south."

There was a pause. "Kurogane. Personal shinobi of Nihon."

"Nihon, I've never heard of it."

"I'm not surprised."

"And your partner's name is Fai, correct?" the hunter pressed.

The warrior was silent.

"How can you help him? He's a vampire."

"As I've said, I made him this way. Even if that wasn't the case, if you think all there is to vampires is murder, blood, fear, and death than you're a fool. A blind fool."

With that, the warrior, Kurogane, walked away leaving Sear alone in the fading twilight.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I hope that was decent. I wrote this scene a LONG time ago with different characters and with a dofferent storyline. I just changed the names of the main characters (Kuro and Fai) and of the places to create this. PLEASE review and tell me what you think.

**Rate and Review! ;)**


	2. Never Alone

**A/N:** Well, here's ch 2. I hope y'all like this. I did. ;)

**Warning:** Yaoi, Fluff, fluff, angst, and fluff. ^^

**World Details:** Oto Country in the Fat's Eye Cafe. Fai sees a certain someone from his past enter the cafe and leaves Sakura to serve said person while he goes upstairs to try to get a hold of himself. Kuro follows him and...fluffiness ensues. ^^

**Never Alone**

Kurogane reached the top of the stairs and followed Fai into the gathering room only to find him leaning against the kitchenette counter and breathing hard. His shirt was partly unbuttoned, his vest was totally undone and his tie was hanging loosely around his neck.

"Hey, you alright?" Kurogane asked.

At the sound of the warrior's voice Fai spun around with a stricken look on his face. It took a moment for him to realize it was Kurogane he was seeing and calm down, only to collapse to the floor and curl into a shivering ball.

"What's wrong with you? Oi, I'm talking to you!" Kurogane demanded as he stalked over, grabbed the wizard by the shoulders and forced him against the counter wall. Fai's terrified expression returned. "What's wrong?"

Fai tried to gather himself with an obvious effort and whispered, "Nothing." He avoided Kurogane's eyes.

Kurogane slammed the wizard against the counter again with jarring force. "Don't put me off like that. You saw something that obviously scared the crap out of you. Now tell me, what was it?"

Fai started shaking his head when the warrior cupped the wizard's face in his hand and kissed him squarely on the lips, effectively silencing any response he might have received. Then he pulled back to see Fai's reaction. His face was shocked, but not disgusted. The opposite, there was almost a hint of curiosity. Then Fai's hands clasped Kurogane's face and he returned the kiss with equal fervor. His hands slid down to clutch Kurogane's muscled arms as Kurogane's hands pushed the already disheveled shirt and vest off Fai's thin, pale shoulder.

He moved his kiss to Fai slender neck while his hand reached into the wizard's shirt and pressed the slender body against his muscular one. He could hear Fai breathing hard next to his ear. He nipped the wizard's ear and was gratified by a small grunt followed by a moan as his lips met their partners.

Then, as suddenly as it started, it stopped when the warrior broke the kiss and pushed back from a dumbfounded wizard. Fai's blue eyes stared at him in confusion. Then he was tenderly pressed against the warrior's chest and held there.

"If you're afraid of something, or someone, you should tell me rather than keeping it all to yourself. You're not only hurting yourself by doing that, you're hurting those close to you as well," Kurogane said gently. He sighed, "Why can't you get that through your stupid head?"

Fai closed his eyes and relaxed into the embrace. Kurogane kissed the golden hair and rested his head on the wizard's. After a few moments, Fai stirred. He pulled away, but didn't release Kurogane's arms. He looked up and smiled, not the thoroughly fake smile of the mask he always wore. This was the sad smile of someone who has seen too much and is stilling carrying the burden of what he has seen, or done.

"I'm sorry, Kurgy. It really is nothing. I'm not even sure it was really him. It was probably just another parallel, a person who looks the same but doesn't know me." He looked down, embarrassed. "Now that I can think clearly, I'm almost positive that's all he was. I really didn't mean to react that way. It was just…" His voice trailed away and Kurogane placed his finger under his chin and raised his face so their eyes met. His lips were brushed by Kurogane's once more. He could feel the warrior's strong hand tangling in his hair and holding his head close against the warrior's neck.

"Just remember," the husky voice breathed in Fai's ear, "you're not alone."

Fai closed his eyes against the tears that rimmed his eyes and he wrapped his arms around Kurogane's body.

* * *

**A/N:** Was that enough fluff? ;)

**Rate and Review!**** ;)**


	3. Of Goodbyes and BecauseTheyWereTheres

**A/N:** Yeah...I wrote this with another set of characters, settings, storylines, etc. And I wriet it BEFORE I ever read/watched Tsubasa. But it fit so well into the Tsubasa world, that I just had to make it work. ;)

**World Deatils:** Another day in Infinity. Syaoron is...*gulps* accidentally absent. Remember, I wrote this before I ever saw TRC. So when I went back to Tsubasa-ize it...I realized Syaoron's character is missing, but I didn't have the heart to add him in because I thought his presence would throw off the mood of this rather quick. What do y'all think?

**Of "Goodbyes" and "Because-They-Were-Theres"**

"We're all exhausted. Especially you, princess. I think we should all take advantage of the time we have to sleep now," Kurogane suggested.

Sakura sighed gustily. "Yes, a good night's sleep is what I need. See you two in the morning."

Fai watched warily as Sakura stood and staggered. He was there in a flash and caught her in his arms. She tried to push herself up to continue on her way, but Fai wouldn't have it. He stepped beside her and guided her to her bedroom door gently. Kurogane studied the pair thoughtfully. "Too much alike," he whispered. Then he turned and headed for his own bed for the night.

Fai tucked the blankets around Sakura's bed and gently helped her get comfortable. When he was satisfied, he turned to go, when a soft touch on his hand stopped him. He turned to see Sakura's beautiful golden-brown eyes gazing at him. "Stay," she asked, blushed, then continued, "at least, until I'm asleep."

Fai smiled sadly, nodded, then sat by her side, his hand still in hers. He hesitated then reached out to run his fingers through her soft light-brown hair. A smile tugged at his lips as he remembered the fun things the three of them had experienced. Tears came, too. He blinked them away quickly. Now wasn't the time. Instead, he leaned back against the headboard and closed his eyes, forcing himself to relax and rest.

"So."

"So…?" Sakura asked?

"So where will you go when you leave us?" he repeated.

Sakura gasped then turned her head away to look out the window into the night. "I…I don't know." She paused, "Does Kurogane know?"

"No, I don't think so. It's not something he'd notice. But then again, I've been wrong before." This time he allowed himself a small smile.

"Please, please don't tell him."

Fai looked at her curiously, her profile dimly lit by the city lights that glittered outside. "Why not?"

"I think it will be best if I make a swift, clean break. No long good-byes," she whispered.

Fai hung his head. "Then will you promise me something?"

She turned to him warily.

"Promise me that, no matter where you go, no matter what you do, you won't forget us. You won't forget…me."

Sakura absorbed this thoughtfully, then smiled. Gently she squeezed his hand and whispered, "Never."

Fai sighed, relieved.

"Your hands are cold. You must be thirsty."

His thoughts clouded again and he turned away. She squeezed his hand. "It's alright. You go. I'll be fine. I need sleep and you need to drink."

"There's a difference between 'need' and 'want'," Fai said, bitterness coloring every word.

Sakura looked at him, really looked at him. This beautiful, playful, gentle young man was in pain, she could feel it. But not physical pain. Another pain. Then she understood. "It hurts you, doesn't it?" she said it like a statement. "It hurts you to drink Kurogane's blood. It breaks your heart that you must hurt another to survive." Fai's hand twitched. "Oh, Fai," she whispered.

She reached over and kissed the hand she held in hers. When she looked up, she saw those remarkable blue-green eyes staring at her in shock. She smiled and reached up to his face, pulling herself up into a sitting position. Then she kissed his forehead and whispered, "It's okay to cry you know. No one will tell you to stop. Only strong people can cry."

She felt his shoulders shake and she pulled him forward into her arms cradling his head on her breast. He didn't offer any resistance he just held onto her and cried. She held him close and rocked him as a mother does to her child.

When he had cried himself out he sat up.

"Feel better?" she asked.

He smiled and nodded. "I'll be fine now. Thank you, princess." He smiled at her then rose and strode away closing the door quietly behind him.

"Looks like you're tired."

Fai looked up and saw Kurogane standing by his window holding a knife and holding his bleed right wrist in the air. He sighed. "Yes."

"And thirsty." Fai said nothing. Instead he quietly removed his long black coat and strode forward. His white shirt set of his pale skin and white hair giving him an ethereal look. He gazed at the extended wrist and began to smile.

"Don't!"

Fai started and studied Kurogane questioningly.

"If you don't mean it, don't smile," the dark figure demanded.

His smile faded leaving a sad and dejected expression. With one last sigh Fai sat next to Kurogane brought the wrist to his lips and drank. He held the wrist with his left hand while his right hand clutched his blood-bound brother's shoulder as an anchor.

Kurogane sat quietly as his bonded took what was needed. He sighed and his breath caused the furred ear nearest him to twitch pitifully. He leaned down and bit the silky ear causing Fai to pause.

"Why do you do that?" he asked tiredly.

"Because it's there," Kurogane answered.

Fai made a long suffering sigh then continued.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's all for tonight. It's 12:40am and I'm zonked. Nighty-night.

**Rate and Review!**** ;)**


End file.
